


Love is Bind

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean sighed, relaxing his body as Cas skipped the first two loops up his arms and over his shoulders, tugging the rope in place. He felt his mind begin to float as Cas worked behind him, pulling the next two loops up on Dean’s arms, making them pull tight behind his body.This was one of the sub’s favorite things; entrusting his Dom to tie him up in elaborate knots, binding him into whatever position Cas desired.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Love is Bind

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 25 I chose Bondage

Dean sighed, relaxing his body as Cas skipped the first two loops up his arms and over his shoulders, tugging the rope in place. He felt his mind begin to float as Cas worked behind him, pulling the next two loops up on Dean’s arms, making them pull tight behind his body.

This was one of the sub’s favorite things; entrusting his Dom to tie him up in elaborate knots, binding him into whatever position Cas desired.

Currently, Dean was kneeling on their playroom floor as his Dom worked behind him. Dean felt the next loop slip up his arms, Cas tugging them tight as he went, pulling Dean's arms tied behind his body. The dragonfly sleeve was one of his Dom's favorite ties; loving how it pulled Dean’s shoulders back, while pushing his broad chest out on display. Dean sank into the ropes binding him, breathing deep and slow as they cradled his arms. He felt his Dom slip the last loops around his wrist, rendering Dean's arms immobile where they were bound behind his muscular back.

“Beautiful” Cas praised as he climbed back to his feet, running his fingers through his sub’s hair. “You look stunning my boy.” Dean basked in the praise as he knelt before Cas, waiting on his next command. “Sit up on your knees my love, and keep your legs apart.” Cas instructed, his voice deep and gravely which sent sparks of heated arousal down the sub’s spine. He lifted his body off of his heels where he had been resting, kneeling up straight as Cas act.

He heard his Dom shuffling behind him, before feeling him kneel and place something on the floor beneath Dean.

“I want you to gently lower yourself down love.” His Dom whispered in his ear; the warm breath sending shivers down Dean's spine. He lowered himself until he felt the blunt head of a toy press against his loose hole. Cas had already prepped him before they began the bondage, so Dean's ass was ready to accommodate the girth of the fake cock Cas had suctioned to the floor beneath him.

“That's it boy. Keep going.” He encouraged as Dean sank down on the cock; the delicious stretch causing him to moan in pleasure. He kept going until he felt the base of the toy touch his hole and he sat still waiting for Cas to speak again.

“Oh Dean, so beautiful. Your ass looks so stunning stretched around the toy.” Cas whispered low in his ear. “Fuck yourself on the toy Dean. I want you to make yourself come as it fucks inside you.”

Dean lifted up until the cock tugged at his rim, before sinking back down again, the glide of the toy inside him making him groan in pleasure. He repeated the action, gyrating his hips, trying to find the right angle to hit his prostate. After three tries he got it right; the cock brushing against the small bundle of nerves, and he moved to hit it again, over and over.

His shoulders and knees began to ache, as he rode the dildo inside him; his hard cock leaking where it bobbed in front of him. His moans got louder the faster he moved, as he chased his release. His eyes shut tight, his jaw clenched, his body locked up, and he cried out as ropes of hot, shot out of his cock, completely untouched.

He was floating on endorphins and barely heard Cas move in front of him before he felt his Dom’s release painting his face. His tongue darted out to lick the come that landed on his lips, and he groaned in pleasure at the taste.

“So beautiful my love.” He heard Cas praise, as he continued to float in Subspace. They would have to get up and get clean soon, but for now, Dean basked in his pleasure, feeling warm and safe in the bindings that held him.


End file.
